Seductive
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Hinamori Amu high school heart throb, Tsukiyomi Ikuto high school bad boy hottie. Friends since they were little, they made a promise that they would get married and love each other when they grew up but will their looks and popularity break that promise?
1. Chapter 1

Seductive

Eien: This is a new story.

Amu: OOO they're gonna be mad at youuu

Eien: Yes, I am fully aware of that! I just wanna say, that the idea I had for No One Walks At Midnight, doesn't give me much interest anymore. Yes, I know, you've heard me say that about a million times and I'm really, truly sorry. So I will tell you what I had planned. For what Easter stole, her body. Her real body. Ikuto and Amu were gonna go to Easter, sneak in and all that, and then as they made their way to the lab where her body was they get attacked. Amu uses her ninja/assassin skills whatever you wanna call em, breaks the thing that holds her real body, goes back into it; she looks more beautiful, yada yada. They already fall in love, they live happily ever after. So yeah.

Ikuto: …

Eien: I know, that would've taken at least 20 chapters and I'm not up for that. It might be that I just don't know how to end stories, or I just lose interest in the ideas quickly. So I have to tell you not to get your hopes up too high for this story as well. I really am, sincerely, from the bottom of my broken ice cold heart.

Ikuto: That makes NO SENSE!

Eien: I can't expect any forgiveness, and I really do understand. I feel like I've let you down so much, and I'm sorry. My One-shots will remain and always will. I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry.

Amu: I think we get it Eien! Tell us what the story is about!

Eien: Okay! Jeez… well, everyone is the same age for starters. All in junior year of high school. This is really OOC, Amu, I'm doing changes to you including voice, act, etc. so readers, don't complain about this being OOC cuz guess what? I planned it that way! That's all I'm going to say for now.

Ikuto: Sounds interesting -smirk- Amuto right?

Eien: What else? I don't own Shugo Chara. I'm not even going to say Enjoy…

SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry

* * *

"Here she comes!" A boy shouted

All the guys and girls gasped, frantically running around to find a seat.

The door opened, the boys had hearts in their eyes and the girl's eyes of inspiration. In she walked. In walked, Hinamori Amu.

Hinamori Amu, high school heart throb, wanted by every single man, boy, in school. She was all the girls' idol. Her shoulder length pink hair, honey golden eyes that shined ever so brightly, smooth crème colored skin, nice slick thighs, long crème colored legs, size C breasts, plump pink lips, and curves that seemed to never end. Her voice was ever so _Seductive_; her voice was low and sexy. Her laughs were like your favorite song, never getting tired of listening to it. She was single, and I know what you're thinking, how can someone this _fine_ this _sexy_ be single? Well, we're bound to find out someday.

Amu walked into the classroom. Wearing an ever so sexy white miniskirt, black tube top, and black 3 inch heels. The boys swooned, cooed, complimented, and just ogled over her. She smiled "Now boys," her seductive voice caught the attention of the boys "no need to swoon over just plain old me," she put a hand to her chest "when you have these beautiful ladies right here" she said, gesturing towards all the girls. The girls gasped "Ehh?! Hinamori Amu just called us beautiful! Kya!!" they squealed

Amu blew a kiss at the boys and winked at the girls.

I can tell you right now, that some of the girls thought about becoming lesbian just because of her.

Amu walked out of the classroom and into the halls, capturing the guy's gazes once more. One guy dropped a book, she bent down to pick it up and as she did, her skirt hiked up and revealed her black panties. She gasped "Oh dear," she looked at the rest of the guys who just had hearts in their eyes "I'm terribly sorry about that" she said the guys shook their heads "its fine" they said. She smiled and handed the man the book "here you go" she smiled. His face had a huge blush on it and her nervously thanked her "T-Thank y-you".

She was such an angel. Everyone thought that she'd want a good guy, an innocent one, a cute one, someone like Hotori Tadase.

Hotori Tadase, the high school cutie. Almost every girl wanted a piece of those cute pink eyes, golden blonde hair, and not to mention his princely smile. Every girl might want a piece of him, but not as much as they wanted the high school bad boy. Tadase, himself, was the high school prince.

"H-Hello Hinamori-san" he greeted

She smiled "Hello" and continued walking

But that wasn't the case. Oh no, Hinamori Amu, was a sucker for a bad boy. A bad boy, like Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the high school hottie. Every girl wanted a piece of him. He was hot, sexy, whatever you wanted to call him. Girls fell to their feet for him; guys worshipped him like a god. He was wanted by every girl in the whole school. His soft Midnight blue hair cascaded slightly over his mysterious indigo blue eyes. He was indeed, the high school bad boy.

He smacked her butt "Hey Sexy" he smirked

"Hey Ikuto" she blew him a kiss and winked

He wrapped his arms around her "So how you doin?" he asked

"Good," she giggled "you?"

"Just perfect" he smirked and indulged himself into her sweet lips.

She giggled against his lips as they kissed, no they were not boyfriend and girlfriend, and they actually didn't know what they were. Amu and Ikuto have known each other ever since they were little kids. They watched each other grow up, develop, grow their facades, etc. they never wanted to leave each other's side. When they were little, they had sworn to get married when they got older, to love each other, to stay by each other's side. But with their bodies, school popularities, and almost everyone wanting them, would they keep that promise? Deep down, they both loved each other, the other not knowing. They both secretly really wanted to get married to one another, love one another, and stay by each other's side, but they didn't know that. But some people did. Fujisaki Nagihiko, Mashiro Rima, Souma Kukai, and Tsukiyomi Utau, they knew. They knew each other's feelings but kept it a secret, they were planning to make them fall madly in love with each other and become girlfriend and boyfriend. They knew who was allowed and who they had to watch out for, for example, Hotori Tadase. He was someone they had to watch out for, with his princely looks Amu might, just might, fall for him but with them that would never happen.

Ikuto was very protective over Amu and everyone was aware of that. If someone harmed her in any way, he would snap and get so pissed off he scared the teachers and principle. Everyone made sure to stay clear and aware of that. The only cure for that was Amu. She was his only cure, his only source of life, his own little adrenaline rush. She could calm him down, she could save everyone from the horrid rampage he went on if he had heard or seen that she had been harmed. He was _VERY_ protective over her.

Amu was protective over Ikuto, just not overly. If someone hurt him, she'd go on a slight rampage, whether it was a man, woman, girl, or boy, she cleared things straight without having to harm anyone. But if a girl was to break his heart, then she'd snap. She'd find that little slut and beat the shit out of her. She cared for Ikuto, she didn't want him hurt in any way, and like Ikuto, and the only cure was him. They were much alike and also much different, but to them, it didn't matter.

Ikuto didn't like it when guys gave her _the_ look. He just didn't like it when guys looked at her. It made his blood boil in anger and jealousy. Especially of how she dressed. Mini skirts, tube tops, heels, they were just too sexy. He really did hate it when she dressed like this; it made him have more protection over her.

As Amu rested in Ikuto's arms, and he nipped at her neck, 8 pairs of eyes were secretly watching.

"Yo, Ikuto, Amu" a voice said, lazily

Amu looked over and flashed her gorgeous smile "Hey Eien!"

Eien grinned, the red streaks streamed down her black mid-back hair. Her right eye covered with her side bangs. She was wearing a pair of boy basketball shorts and a black beater, if she didn't have long hair and size C breasts, you'd actually think she was a guy. Her feet were covered with her usual black and white converses laced up and ready. She was one of my best friends.

As if sensing something Eien moved to the left about a foot and just as she moved, a baseball flew towards where she was standing. Eien picked it up and chucked it back to wherever it came from.

"WATCH YOUR AIM ASSHOLES!" she shouted

"S-Sorry Kurai-san!" they cried back

"Stupid idiots" she muttered

Amu giggled "Eien, Eien, you need to calm down"

Eien ran her delicate fingers through her hair "I can't. I have two guys fighting over me! It's so stressful!" Eien sighed

"Kai and Haru are still fighting over you?" Amu chuckled

"Didn't I just say that?" Eien asked

"Sheesh! It's been like a year already and their still fighting!" Amu sighed

Eien glared at the floor "The worst part is," she kicked a rock "I don't know which one I'll choose" she sighed

Amu put a hand on her shoulder "When the time comes, you'll know" Amu smiled

Eien shook her head "Easy enough for you to say" she grinned and nodded towards Ikuto, who was still kissing Amu's neck.

Amu blushed "Oh hush!"

Eien winked "Ikuto, chill, she ain't goin no where" Eien chuckled

"But she might" he said, against Amu's skin

Eien sighed "Boys, I'll never get them"

Amu giggled

Once again, as if sensing it, Eien put her hand out, catching the baseball in her hand, just missing Amu's head.

"OH NO YOU DID NOT!" she shouted irritated "YOU ALMOST HIT MY BEST FRIEND IN THE HEAD WITH A BASEBALL!" she shrieked

"Eien! Calm down!!" Amu hushed

"YOU SON OF A!!" she threw the baseball back, hitting a person in the with it. "TAKE THAT!" she shouted, triumphantly.

Amu sweat dropped "E-Eien…"

Eien shook her head "That was suppose to be Ikuto's job"

Amu's eyes widened and she put her finger to her mouth for Eien not to say more… too late.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! SOMEONE HURT YOU?! WHO!? THEY ARE SO DEAD!" Ikuto shouted, glaring at everything insight, except for Amu and Eien.

Amu slapped a hand to her head "Oh jeez…"

Eien tugged at Ikuto's hair "If you don't shut. Up. I WILL hurt you" she said, scaring Amu a bit

Ikuto stopped yelling

"Good" Eien smiled

Amu chuckled "Eien, oh Eien, you are such a good friend"

"I know" she stuck her tongue out

"You know, you're like a girl type of Ikuto when it comes to protecting me" Amu smirked

"When it comes to my best friend, of course I gotta protect ya!" Eien put her arm around Amu's shoulder and grinned

"Ikuto-sempai!" squealed some girls

Eien rubbed her temples "oh god"

Ikuto smirked "Why, hello ladies"

The girls squealed and some fainted

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"Can we get a picture with you and your girlfriend?!" they shouted, gesturing towards Amu

Amu's eyes widened girlfriend?! "I'm not his gir--"

"Of course" he smirked

Amu gaped "Ikuto!"

He cupped her face and kissed her on the lips

_Click! Flash!_

The girls squealed "Ahh!! They're so hot together!" then they sauntered off

"Ikuto! What the hell!?" Amu shouted

"What?" he pouted

"I'm not your girlfriend!" Amu said

"I wish you were…" he whispered, barely audible

"What was that?" Amu asked

"Nothing" he muttered

Only Eien heard. She smirked; she too, knew both of their feelings.

"Amu, stop screaming, your gonna hurt your voice" Eien scolded lazily

Amu pouted and crossed her arms "It's not my fault"

Ikuto sighed. He loved her, he really, really did. When she shouted at him, saying that she wasn't his girlfriend, he felt his heart crack. He wanted her to be his and his only, but he guessed that she'd forgotten about the promise they made so many years ago. Should he really continue to love her, and hope that she'd return his feelings? Or should he just give up and try to move on? He was clueless.

"Oh come on, Amu! You can't be mad at Ikuto" Eien rolled her eyes

"Yes I can!" Amu snapped back

Eien smirked "Prove it," she looked towards Ikuto "say you hate him"

Amu's eyes widened "I…I!…I," she looked at Ikuto "I can't hate him…" she said

Eien smirked "Told yah"

Amu pouted

Ikuto sighed and began to walk away

"W-Wait! Ikuto!!" Amu whined

He stopped "What?"

"I'm sorry" she whispered

Ikuto turned around to face her, his eyes widened. Amu had her head down, her pink locks hiding her beautiful honey golden eyes. He walked over to her and lifted her chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips he spoke

"No, I'm sorry"

Amu blushed and hugged him

Eien sighed in relief "You guys are one tough cookie"

Ikuto chuckled "I can't be mad at her either"

Amu smirked at him "Cuz I'm too cute"

Ikuto smirked back "You're sexy" he kissed her lips once more

Eien gagged "I gotta get outta here!"

Amu giggled and stood on her tip toes, planting another kiss on Ikuto's lips.

Then, someone wolf whistled.

"Nice panties _Amu_" a voice said

Ikuto glared towards the voice, Yakuza Ryuu. Crisp black hair, light red eyes, and almost as wanted as Ikuto. Ryuu was number 2 as the most wanted boy in the school.

"Back off Ryuu, she's mine" Ikuto said, tightening his grasp around Amu

"Oh really?" Ryuu smirked

"Yeah, really" Ikuto glared

"Then let's see you two smooch" he smirked

Ikuto grinned "Of course"

He tilted Amu's chin up and kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

Ryuu stood surprised.

They broke apart panting

"Enough proof?" Ikuto smirked

Ryuu clenched his fists "Just you watch Tsukiyomi. I'll take her right out of your arms." he smirked devilishly and walked off.

Ikuto's smirk dropped and he stared into space, horrified.

"Ikuto? Ikuto??" Amu waved her hand in front of his face

"_I'll take her right out of your arms"_

End.

Eien: How was it?

Ikuto: …

Amu: Oo I'm sexy :3

Ikuto: I already knew that

Eien: -.- R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Seductive

Chapter 2

Eien: Omg, Omg, Omg! I'm so happy you guys aren't mad at me! :D!

Ikuto: When are they ever mad at you? -.-

Eien: Yes they are!

Ikuto: Prove it. Name one time they were mad at you.

Eien: That's easy! It was when…

Ikuto: when?

Eien: When… umm… WHEN!…when… when?… uhh… when I discontinued Can a Devil love an Angel!

Ikuto: -.-

Eien: HA! I WIN! AND WHAT?! LOL Okay, I have 2 important messages!

**1. Please check out Soccerluver04's stories! They. Are. Awesome!!**

**2. I doubt that anyone has used any of my charas and that's good! Because I changed em! -grin- instead of 2, I have 1. Instead of Yin and Yang its Yami. SO GO CHECK OUT HER INFO YO! LOL THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Amu: SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA ENJOY!

Ikuto: AMU!!!!!!!! :3

* * *

_"I'll take her right out of your arms"_

_"Ikuto!" Amu squealed in delight_

_Ikuto smiled "Hey, Amu"_

_Ikuto watched as she ran towards him with a smile on her face_

_But then something happened._

_"Ik--Ryuu!" she squealed_

_Ikuto's eyes widened, he stared in horror as she ran into Ryuu's arms._

_"Amu…" Ikuto whispered "Amu… Amu, AMU!" he shouted_

_There lips inched closer… and closer… then!_

"AMU!!!!"

Ikuto jolted awake. Panting heavily, beads of sweat falling from his face. He stared at his trembling hands, it was just a dream, just a dream. He repeated that over and over in his mind, making sure that it wasn't real. He burried his face into his hands, Amu. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"I'll take her right out of your arms"

His words still lingered in his mind, it horrified him, worried him to the last nerve of his body. Especially since Ryuu was the runner up as the most wanted guy in the school, it would be hard to not make Amu fall in love with him. He sighed heavily, he didn't want her to leave him, abandon him for some other guy who would probably just dump her after he'd gotten her into bed. He clenched his fists, he'd never let anyone do that to her. He glanced at the clock, 8:00, time for school. He got out of bed and got dressed, more lazily then usual, he wasn't up for today.

At School…

Ikuto sat at the Cafeteria table with Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, and Eien, saying nothing. They stared, they knew something was wrong.

"Ikuto? What's wrong?" Utau asked

He paid no attention

"Ikuto-kun?" Nagi tried

Nothing

"Yo Ikuto!" Kukai tried

Nothing

Eien and Rima looked at each other, smirking

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi! If you do not answer us RIGHT NOW WE'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Eien and Rima shouted in unison

Ikuto turned to them "What?"

"What's wrong? You seem down" Eien sighed

He looked away

"Is it about what Ryuu said?" Eien, surprisingly, figured out

His head snapped up at the name of Ryuu

Eien nodded "So it is"

Just then, there was a scream "Oh my god! Here she comes!!" a boy shouted

There were gasps and many footsteps running out of the way. The doors opened to reveal Amu. She walked in, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, white heels, and an off the shoulder white T with a black tank under.

"H-Hinamori-sempai! G-Good morning!" a boy greeted

She flashed him a smile "Good morning"

His face turned pink and he seemed to faint

Ikuto sighed, standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked out.

Amu, noticing this, followed him.

"Ikuto? Ikuto what's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep up with him

But he did not respond, he felt angry for some reason, jealous.

"Ikuto!" she said

Continuing to ignore her, he kept on walking down the empty hall way.

"Ikuto! Tell me what's wrong!" she shouted, grabbing his arm

He turned to her, eyes filled with confusion, hurt, jealousy, and anger.

She gasped as she read his eyes, why were they so painful to look at? Why did they hold such emotion? She cupped his cheek with her right hand "Ikuto" she said

He exhaled deeply through his nose, pulled his arm away from her grasp and continued walking.

She stood there, stunned. Why was he like this?

Ikuto's POV

I was so mad, so aggravated, so… jealous! Why did she have to have such a great body!? Such a seductive voice?! Punching the wall, I thought it all over. Why, do I not deserve her? Why did god make me her best friend, and not give me a chance to love her? Why did he make watch as she went off in those revealing outfits, flirting with guys? Did he want to punish me for something I did or will do wrong? What? Why? I punched the wall again, causing pain to flash through my arm, but it didn't compare to the pain in my heart.

"Why…" I muttered

"Why what?" a voice asked

"Go away Eien" I murmured

"Why should I?" she asked stubbornly

"because I'm not in the mood right now" I spat angrily

"Tch, you're getting all pissed and jealous just because of what Ryuu said? Oh come on, Ikuto! You're better than that! You should know, that if you love her enough, that no one can get in your way! What Ryuu said will only come true if you let him. So don't!" Eien remarked

I stared "You're right"

Eien rolled her eyes "Of course I am," she grinned playfully "now hurry up and go apologize to Amu or I'll beat you up" she smirked

"Will do" I smirked back and went around looking for Amu

Normal POV

When he finally found Amu, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "I'm sorry" he muttered against her hair.

She smiled "Ikuto!"

He smiled "Hey Sexy"

She giggled "So why were you so mad earlier?" she asked

Ikuto thought for a moment, should he really tell her? "It was nothing" he lied

"Are you sure?" she asked

He nodded "Don't worry"

She gave an uncertain look towards him

He shook it off and smiled against her hair "Have I told you that your hair smells like strawberries?"

She giggled "A million times Ikuto"

"Well then this'll be a million and one" he winked

She smiled and pulled him down for a short kiss

When they pulled away, Ikuto decided to comment on her outfit "I like what your wearing today, it covers more skin" he chuckled

She grinned "Just for you"

He smirked "And I like it that way"

She giggled and they walked, hand in hand, together to their class.

"Ne, Ikuto" she nudged his arm

"Hm?"

"When we kiss," she paused, biting her lip "what does that mean?"

Ikuto looked at her, he wasn't really sure himself. He wanted it to mean that she was his, but he guessed that she didn't like him that way "I don't know… what do you think it means?" he pried

She thought for a moment. She wanted it to mean that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, that they were going to keep that promise… but he probably forgot about it already. "I'm not sure…"

"What would you like it to mean?" Ikuto boldly asked

Amu bit her lip "U-Um…"

"Hey Amu" Ikuto stiffened at the voice, Ryuu.

Amu felt him tense "Uh, Hey Ryuu" she said

Ryuu smiled at her "Love your outfit, you look cute" he complimented

Amu smiled back "Thanks"

Ryuu looked at Ikuto, grinning "Remember what I said Ikuto" he smirked

Ikuto growled "Didn't I say back off" he, more like stated then questioned.

Ryuu shrugged "I don't recall" he challenged

Amu watched as the two argued, suddenly she felt a tug on her right arm. Glancing over, she saw Ryuu holding her wrist.

"Let's go somewhere Amu" he said

Ikuto still held her left hand, not letting go "She was going somewhere with me" he growled

Ryuu tugged again "I think she'd want to come with me" he said

Ikuto growled again "No. Chance. In. Hell." he spat

Ryuu scoffed "Oh come on! How long are you going to cling onto her? She's bound to get tired of you and want someone better" he smirked at his last remark

Ikuto stiffened and Ryuu noticed

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot?" he smirked "We've been fighting for years Ikuto," he grinned "and I don't plan on losing" he let go of Amu's wrist and walked away

Ikuto let go of Amu's hand, turning around he whispered "Neither do I"

End.

Eien: Sorry this one is shorter than the first but I need to develop more ideas. I have a good idea for a later chapter, but I need to get some ideas to build up to it. So yeah. Once again, Check out Soccerluver04's stories! Thanks! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a NEW chapter 3! Enjoy! I don't own anything.

Ikuto rested underneath a willow tree, his back leaning against its trunk and his head leaning back onto it. His eyes remained closed as he (tried) to be calm and just sit there peacefully. However a sudden weight on his lap caused him to open his eyes and stare down at the disturbance.

"Hi Ikuto!" Amu smiled.

Ikuto smiled back. She was _far _from being a disturbance. "What's up?" he asked, automatically wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I should be asking that," she said, rolling her eyes. "What's been bothering you lately?" she asked, bringing her face closer to his as she stared deeply into his eyes.

Ikuto felt his heart flutter, "Nothing" he said, flashing a smile. "Why? Worried about me?" he smirked, winking at her.

Amu pouted and crossed her arms as she distanced her face from Ikuto's. "Of course I'm worried!" she cried. She suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her cheek against his, "You're my Ikuto!" she giggled.

He felt like he was dreaming. Was this real? Was the girl of his dreams really being cute with him instead of prancing around in her sexy outfits? He sighed in content. This was nice…

"Amu…" he whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ryuu staring at them, an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Ikuto felt a pang in his heart.

"Do… Do you like Ryuu?" he asked, pulling himself away from her.

"What?" she asked dumfounded.

"Never mind." He mumbled, getting up and walking away.

She sat beneath the tree in bewilderment and sadness. Why would he ask such a thing?

Amu's POV

Why did Ikuto suddenly ask that? The only one I love… the only one I love is him. Why is he so stupid that he can't even see that?

I quickly brushed away the few stray tears that fell from my eyes. Ikuto… why can't you see that I love you?

"Amu!"

I turned to see Ryuu smiling at me, his hand reached out to help me up, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

I stared at him incredulously.

_Don't do it Amu, you love Ikuto!_

_**But if Ikuto sees, he might get jealous and confess his love for you!**_

_No! That will only upset and hurt Ikuto if he really did love you! Don't do it Amu!_

"Sure, I'd love to."

Short but I like it better than the other chapter 3… sorry, I wanted to leave it as a cliffhanger! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4!

I don't own anything.

* * *

"Sure, I'd love to." I said, grabbing ahold of Ryuu's hand as he hoisted me up from the ground. I quickly dusted off my clothes.

He smiled as he gripped my hand tighter, leading me to the park.

I felt a sudden guilt in my heart, was this right?

"So, Amu…" Ryuu started.

"Hm?"

"What's up?" he asked, looking at me.

"Oh… nothing really." I said, scratching the back of my head.

He chuckled, "Surely there has to be _something_. I'm open to talk about anything!" he grinned.

"Well, what would you like to talk about?" I suggested

"Are you dating anyone?" he chuckled, squeezing my hand.

I stared down at our locked hands… this wasn't right. "Um, no…" I said, tensing up.

We suddenly stopped.

I looked up at Ryuu, "Why'd we st-" I was cut off.

"Would you like to?" he whispered, our foreheads touching, his face too close to mine, his breath hitting my face.

"W-What?" I asked, surprised.

He smirked and I suddenly felt his lips slam onto mine. My eyes widened.

_No, no, no! This isn't right! I like Ikuto! Not Ryuu! This was all a mistake! I shouldn't have agreed to walk with him!_

I suddenly saw Ikuto staring at me and Ryuu, his eyes were wide. My eyes, if possible, widened even more. I struggled against Ryuu but he held me firm in his grip. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face, wiping my lips with the back of my sleeve.

"What the hell!" I cried, furious.

He chuckled and looked back at me. His eyes glinting with evil, "Don't act like you didn't like it, _Amu_."

I shivered. Only Ikuto said my name like that.

"I even made sure Ikuto got to see our little… show." He smirked wider, his hand raised to play with my hair.

I pushed him away, I couldn't believe this! "Who do you think you are!" I growled.

"Why, I'm Ryuu of course. I _should _be first for the most popular and most wanted but that stupid Ikuto somehow was crowned with such a name. He doesn't deserve to be number one. After all… he's only toying with your heart." Ryuu stared into my eyes, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"That's not true." I gritted my teeth. Ikuto would never.

"Isn't it? If he wasn't toying with your heart, why hasn't he asked you to be his girlfriend yet? I would have done so immediately." He smirked. "If he wasn't toying with your heart, why would he need such a title? Why does he smile at other girls? Why does he flirt with them? He's only playing with you, Amu."

I was suddenly wrapped in his arms, "I love you, Amu. I would never toy with your heart." He whispered. "Be my girlfriend."

My eyes widened.

"W-What!"


End file.
